


Landon’s Special Motivation

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [17]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Making Love, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Motivation, Vaginal Fingering, against a tree, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope’s teaching Landon to swim, inspiring him with promises of rewards of a certain variety.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Landon’s Special Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon_couple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handon_couple/gifts), [51leticiaaa17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51leticiaaa17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fun Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755564) by [Whirlwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind). 



> A couple of people have been asking for this since I started writing Handon smut. So here it finally is. I hope I did all right.

“There. Now that you’re floating, you just need to move your legs a little.” Hope whispered.

She intentionally choose the Lockwood swimming hole for this, as it was generally deserted. Landon moved his legs a little before swimming a little to the right while Hope followed. He was still unsure as he pointed his feet and moved them. He then turned around and kissed his girlfriend passionately. He broke the kiss.

“First lesson down. I believe I was promised a reward.” He whispered seductively into her ear and then they swam back to shore. Almost immediately he pressed Hope against the nearest tree as they passionately kissed.

God damn, she just had to wear possibly the tiniest swimsuit she owned. It was black with a floral print, the top only held by a tie. Landon reached up and undid the tie, pulling the top off, dropping it to the forest floor beside their blankets and towels.

“Landon...” Hope moaned as he reached up and played with her nipples.

He pressed his groin against her clothed core.

“I want to fuck you right now, against this tree.” He whispered into her ear.

“Please...” she moaned back in response.

Her hands quickly discarded his new swim trunks and grasped his member, stroking it as they went on kissing, hungry and needy. He broke their kisses to discard her bottoms, before snaking his fingers up her thighs and into her heat. He quickly and gently slid two of his fingers in and out of heat.

“Landon! Landon!” She moaned

“Bet you wish I would replace my fingers with my cock, huh?” He whispered seductively and softly into her ear and she whined before nodding her head.

“All in due time, baby. I promise.” He whispered, before going on finger banging her until her breath quickened as she held a tight grip on his curls.

From his previous experiences with her, he knew that usually meant she was _really_ close to cuming. He then withdrew his fingers.

“Why did you stop?” She whimpered out.

“I promised you I would replace my fingers with my cock.” He replied before thrusting inside her, her walls stretched to accommodate him.

It was a near perfect fit around his member as he thrust inside her softly, gently, and with much love. Her tight grip on his curls remained as he kissed up and down her neck, hitting a particularly sweet stop near her collarbone.

“Landon...Landon...” she moaned.

“Going to fill you all up, baby. You feel so damn good, Hope.” He moaned as he went on thrusting.

“Please...More! More! Fill me, please! Fill me with your seed!” She moaned out.

Finally she hit her breaking point and a wave of immense pleasure hit her as her walls collapsed around his member, causing him to moan.

“Landon!” She screamed out as his pleasure hit him and he collapsed around her, slumping around her embrace as he filled her with his seed.

“Holy fuck, Hope.” he moaned as he withdrew and they quickly fell into a embrace on the blanket, one of their towels covering their naked bodies.

He softly brushed her hair behind one of her ears.

“Hmm...wonder what reward I’ll get next lesson.” He whispered and she giggled.

“We’re not done yet, babe.” She said, getting on top of him.

“We just need to wait until little Kirby wakes up.” She stated, seductively and smirked.

She then crashed her lips on his, passionate and loving as she moved her hips against his hips. A few minutes of this and he could feel himself getting hard again, nudging itself against Hope’s inner upper thighs.

“Aww...there he is.” she whispered as she got off him and stroked him some more so he was fully hard.

“You know what I want to do?” He asked and she shook her head.

“You’re part wolf, right?” He asked

“Yup.” she replied

“Well, I want to take you like a male wolf would take a female one.” He whispered and she quickly got on all fours.

He quickly slid his member inside her and started to thrust, softly and lovingly.

“Holy shit, that feels good...” she moaned as he kept thrusting.

“You’re going so deep, Lan.” she moaned

“I know. I love it.” He whispered as he thrust himself deeper inside her.

Finally when he was as deep as he could possibly go, he let himself cum, filling her with another load of his seed. Soon, they were in an embrace again as he danced his fingers around her clit, before she came, dripping his loads onto the blanket as they cuddled.

“Again, what’s my reward for the next successful lesson?” He whispered

“We’ll see.” Hope whispered back.


End file.
